Lost Legends
by Tomatoman101
Summary: Percy and Thalia suffer from PTSD after the two wars are over. Annabeth cheats on Percy. Percy's parents die. They can't take it any more and leave. Twelve years later, a new great prophecy has been issued. It takes place in Alaska, the Land Beyond the Gods. But when the prophecy members find someone they don't expect, will they fight again?
1. Leaving Camp

**What's up everyone! I'm back with my first full story, LOST LEGENDS! It is a perlia, so no worries. My original story, THE CHAOS ULTIMATES, just has the same plotline as most. So I am changing it! Slightly inspire by TheseusLives's story PERSEUS JACKSON AND THE LAST FRONTIER.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **After the Giant War, Percy and Thalia just want to live the life of a normal mortal. Go to school, get a job, live a peaceful life. When Percy finds his girlfriend cheating on him and his parents died in a house fire, he runs. With Thalia, the woman who secretly loves him. But can they completely leave that life behind…**

 **Note: Thalia left the Hunters after the Titan War ended.**

 **SO this is my first installment to LOST LEGENDS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HOO, PJATO, or Native American Mythology**

 **Lost Legends Chapter One**

 **Leaving…**

 **Percy POV**

So much death.

A demigod life doesn't always mean you live a hero's life. I learned that the hard way. I didn't want fame, or glory, or popularity. I just wanted to live a normal life. Everyone wants to be that hero, like me, that do so much. Kill Gaea. Kronus. The Minotaur. The Furies. Medusa. Even with my accomplishments, I felt so much sadness. Standing in a battlefield after a war is terrible. Dead bodies, strewn about the ground. Spear tips, arrowheads, swords buried up to the hilt.

I wanted to leave this life. But I couldn't. I had to keep my loved ones and best friends safe. Annabeth. Grover. Leo. Thalia. Jason. Piper. All of them. They were why I kept up my happy façade. I loved them, and sometimes my laughter and smiles were genuine, but more often than not that wasn't true. My life was always painful.

My first quest. I was young, inexperienced. Barely a week since I got to camp and I had been thrown into a quest to prevent a third world war. Had to lose my mom and venture across the country to save her with my crush and my best friend. I had despair for my mom. So nervous. Nervous that I might fail her. That I wouldn't be what she wanted me to be. But I came out victorious.

My second quest, to the Sea of Monsters. This time Grover was captured. My best friend, my favorite satyr, caught by Polyphemus. This time I had a bit more experience, but Luke's betrayal hit me real hard. He was one of my best friends at camp. And not only save Grover, but Thalia's tree as well. And her inside it.

My third quest, to Mount Orthrys. Again, the one closest to my heart, Annabeth, was captured. Forced to hold up the sky to bait in Artemis. But I went on the quest to save Annabeth. My love. Forced to watch Bianca and Zoe both die. Forced to hold the sky for Artemis to defeat Atlas. Forced to save the Ophiotaurus for Olympus.

My fourth quest, into the Labyrinth. Now I had to prevent Camp Half-Blood from being invaded and the Titan's killing all my friends. I watched Pan fade. I forced myself to leave Calypso on her island, one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had to save them. I was able to. But with the death of so many campers. So many. I had to watch with regret as their shrouds were burned to ash.

Then the invasion of Manhattan. So many deaths. Demigods, good and bad. I had to watch as Ethan sacrificed himself to help us. Lee died to destroy the bridge. Annabeth took a poisoned dagger for me that would've killed me. Luke sacrificed himself to kill Kronus to save Olympus. So many countless others died in the fight of their lives. But I stood strong, as a sign of hope for the God's heroes. I inspired people to keep fighting, to lay down their lives to stop Kronus. That bastard.

Then after enjoying a small amount of peace with my girlfriend, _Poof_! Hera (or Juno if you prefer) whisks me away for eight months in a coma, taking away my memories, and sending me to Camp Jupiter, where I learn about how the Roman Gods are real. Thus starts my _fifth_ quest, where I led Frank and Hazel up the coast all the way to Alaska, the Land beyond the Gods, to free Thanatos. I was able to get my memories back after defeating Alcyoneus on Hubbard Glacier and Polybotes at Camp.

Alaska. The most beautiful place I've ever set eyes on. I know I'm Percy Jackson, the city boy from New York, but seriously. The snow-capped mountains, pine forests, and crystal clear waters just beckoned to me. I wanted to live there. Problem: The Gods have no power there. So I couldn't exactly relocate there.

Then I started my _sixth_ quest; the prophecy of seven. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And me. Seven of the most skilled, most powerful people currently mortal. Fighting for the fate of Western Civilization.

I was possessed and forced to fight Jason, a guy I thought of as a brother. I had to watch as Annabeth went into the underground tunnels of Rome by herself. I had to watch as my friends nearly died all the way to Greece.

And then we fell into Tartarus.

The worst place I have ever seen. So many monsters, crowding the pit to its rim. Annabeth and I had to suffer with each step. Escape Polybotes on our tail, escape Nyx and her children through the Mansion of Night, watch as Bob and Damasen sacrificed themselves (most likely) to help us escape. The single hardest thing I have ever done in my 18 years of existence.

And I hated everything about it.

When I got out, we had to go to Mt. Olympus, continue with this grueling quest. I watched Annabeth risk her life to get the Makhai with Piper. Watch as everyone, including myself, fought the army in Greece. We laid down our lives, willing to sacrifice ourselves to win this war for the world. Then my fated nosebleed woke the single greatest threat to our existence.

Gaia. I watched as Leo changed the ship into Festus and picked her up into the sky, weakening her with every foot higher he flew. He sacrificed himself to kill Gaia, to blast her to bits. And I couldn't save him.

Every night, I have nightmares. Worse than ever. All my other friends dying, or leaving me, or getting captured. Tartarus. Getting tortured. I have been officially diagnosed with PTSD. My dyslexia is getting worse. And my parents died when there was a fire in the apartment next to theirs.

I was broken. Helpless. The only friends I had anymore were Thalia and the rest of the seven. Everyone was giving me wary looks like I was going to explode in anger and kill everyone in sight. But when I went down to the beach tonight to see Annabeth, something was up. And I had no idea what it was but I snuck up to the beach and looked over the hill. And what I saw made my heart shatter.

"Connor, I love you."

"I love you more than anyone, Annabeth. Even Percy."

"I know. He's starting to scare me. Should we just tell him?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure. When he comes here."

I looked on in shock as my eyes started tearing up. I turned around and rushed away to my cabin, gathering my supplies. My Minotaur Horn. Riptide. $1500 in mortal money. 50 drachmas. A map of the United States. A bottle of water. Some spare celestial bronze and Imperial gold. I don't know why I grabbed that but I had a feeling I would need it in the future. I quickly wrote a letter to Chiron about why I left and rushed out the door.

I ran towards the border when I heard a familiar voice calling me. "Kelp Head, where do you think you are going?!"

I turned as Thalia ran up to me. I hissed back, "I'm leaving this place. I have PTSD. My girlfriend cheated one me. My parents are dead. I have nowhere to go."

Thalia looked at me in anger and shock at my words. Then a small smile graced her lips. I looked at her and she asked me something very strange.

"So you're single?" I was caught off guard by the question, but I replied "Yeah, why?"

"So I can do this to you?" I had no idea what she meant until she smashed her lips into mine. I went to push her back until my arms circled around her neck, deepening the kiss. I kissed her back just as passionately until I realized that she just kissed me. I pulled back and asked her, "Why did you do that?"

She replied coolly, "I have crushed on you since the day I ended being a tree. But you were so happy with Annabeth I couldn't take that away from you." Then she laughed at her words. "I would feel so embarrassed if someone asked me that. 'Yes, I have been a tree for a couple years.'" We both started cracking up until we were rolling on the ground, almost dying with laughter.

"But seriously, Perce. Are you still gonna leave me here?" I looked at her seriously and asked her something I know I would never regret.

"You want to come with?"

"You bet ya. Be here in ten minutes." She pecked me on the lips and ran off to her cabin.

 **I AM A LINE BREAK**

Chiron knew something was up with Percy. He hadn't been the same since the end of the war. Percy was growing more distant and wary around everyone. He hadn't been seen for a week now. He knew it was some sort of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, the one where people feel broken, the one where they feel awful. He went down to the Poseidon Cabin and opened the door. Something was off. There were cobwebs on the beds, dust on the floor. It looked like it hadn't been touched for a while. Chiron noticed a small, ballpoint pen with a piece of paper on Percy's old bed. He read it and a pang of pain went through his heart.

 _Dear Chiron,_

 _I'm guessing you're the first person to find this and read it. I'm tired of living the life of a demigod. It's painful and I hate it right now. After living through two wars, the loss of so many good people have affected me to much. Every night I dream of Tartarus, of losing my friends I hold close so dearly. Then my parents died. That nearly broke me. My mom was the greatest women to ever live. Then Annabeth cheated on me. That broke me completely. I couldn't live with that here._

 _Chiron, you were like a second father to me. You always cared for me, and I thank you for sticking by my side. Same thing with Jason, my cousin. You were always there to help, and I thank you for that. Leo. You were always the jokester and tried cheering me up, and I thank you for that. Piper, Hazel, Frank. You guys always cared about me, and you were great just for that. Nico, my cuz. Sorry for leaving, but I have to, I can't stay. You guys meant the world to me._

 _I am sorry Chiron, but my PTSD is catching up to me._

 _With a heavy heart,_

 _Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus_

 _P.S. Apparently Thalia has PTSD too, so she came with me._

 **So guys, what did you think? This chapter was about 1900 words. A little less than I will normally I think. Beginning of Perlia, though next chapter it will be pre-established. Next chapter also introduces the threat.**

 **This story will be a cross of two pantheons: the Greek/Roman and the Inuit/ Native American pantheons. The threat is a cross of both.**

 **I have a few other stories planned out, but this will be the only one with another Earth pantheon (I said Earth, not other planets….)**

 **Trivia Question of the Chapter: What were the first five monsters Percy ever fought?**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Read, comment, and follow!**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Prophecies and Surprises

**I know, I know. The last chapter was just setting up this one. I have finally gotten three other plotlines down. The Summaries will be below here. Please vote on which one you want to see written after this story is over. The vote will continue until the end of the book.**

 **I continue with THE CHAOS ULTIMATES**

 **THE BETRAYED'S REVENGE: After the Giant War, Percy, Nico, and Thalia are betrayed for their power. Chaos feels that Olympus needs to change. He sends Percy, Nico, and Thalia back in time to when Nico and Bianca are placed in the Lotus Casino. There they train, and are after their one goal: Rebuild Olympus. INSPIRED BY KEVIN1984'S SON OF CHAOS SERIES**

 **Pairing: Reader's Choice**

 **MEMORIES: On the planet Gebrilt, Percy and Artemis are a happy couple with powers they keep in secret. But when the Aorthians come and destroy the planet, they escape to Earth. Percy takes Artemis' memories and powers to try to preserve the extinction of their race. But when the Aorthians show up on Earth, can the two protect it?**

 **Pairing: Pertemis**

 **FEAR 51: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth in the Throne Room at the end of TLO and sends him to Tartarus. He escapes in Nevada where he meets Piper, Leo, and Jason. He trains them with their powers in hope to help the demi-gods against Gaea. Will his plan succeed?**

 **Pairing: Perper**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, HoO, or Native American Mythology.**

 **TIME SKIP 12 YEARS!**

 **Lost Legends Chapter 2:**

 **Prophecies and surprises**

 **Annabeth Pov**

I was training my archery skills today. The bow released the arrow with a _thrum_ and hit the bullseye. I loaded another one and split the first. I have been practicing nearly constantly since the loss of Percy and Thalia. I couldn't understand why I cheated on Percy with Conner. Maybe because Conner looked like Luke, my first crush? I don't know.

I was about to fire another arrow when Piper ran up to me. "Annabeth, War Council Meeting in ten at the Big House. Be there!" She turned and walked off, probably to tell Jason. What I couldn't figure out was why there was a _war_ council meeting? Those only happen for wars.

 _OH._ Gods, I'm getting slower. Probably my old 30-year mind.

I headed to the big house, thinking about what the threat could be. Gaea and the Titans should be scattered in Tartarus, and they shouldn't have reformed. Maybe the evil Primordials?

I walked in and sat in my seat, the head counseler for the Athena Cabin. Jason for Zeus' cabin, Leo for Hephaestus. Piper for Aphrodite. Clarisse for Ares. Chris for Hermes. Will Solace for Apollo. Nico for Hades. Pollux for Dionysus. Katie Gardner for Demeter. Clovis for Hypnos. Butch for Iris. Lou Ellen for Hecate. Among a few others. Chiron the centaur, and the oracle Rachel.

I was one of the last to get there. The first thing we hear is out of Chiron's mouth.

"A new great prophecy is going to be issued. We have no idea what the threat is, and if the Olympians do, they are withholding it. Rachel, my dear, please step forward."

Rachel stepped forward and her eyes glowed green and she started speaking in the raspy old voice of the Oracle of Delphi:

 _Monsters of old, monsters of new_

 _Shall show you the truth you thought you knew._

 _The rest of the seven shall unite_

 _With two lost legends, who left by light_

 _The land beyond the gods grows dark_

 _Good may win only with a spark_

 _Trace the path of famous dog_

 _And find the key to beat the biter of log_

We all looked at each other and said the same thing at pretty much the same time.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I was musing in my thoughts. _Monsters of old, monsters of new…maybe monsters we've never seen before? Right. Then Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I unite with two others? No idea…We have to go to Alaska, the land beyond the gods. And trace the path of a famous dog… BALTO!_ Everyone looked at me strangely and I realized I said the last part out loud. I introduced my hand to my face.

I explained to the counselors what I think it means. "We thought we knew the truth about the world, but monsters we've never seen before answer that. The rest of the seven, so Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I go to Alaska where we unite with two allies. Then we have to go on the path of Balto, also known as the Iditarod Trail, to find the key to beating the enemy." We all looked relieved we knew some of it.

Leo, ever the jokester, "What enemy of ours bites logs?"

We all started laughing.

 **TIME SKIP 7 HOURS**

We were all on board the Argo lll, a new ship after the Argo ll broke down, heading to Alaska. We had picked up Hazel and Frank from Camp Jupiter a few hours ago and told them the prophecy, and Hazel became real agitated. We planned to stop at Seward to get some more supplies. We descended from the clouds and Jason, Leo, Piper, and I gasped in shock.

The place was easily the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life. The town was small, coastal, but was backed by green, rolling hills and snow-capped mountains in the distance. The water was a brilliant blue, calm and steady in the afternoon light. Even Nico's (Who came with us because he wanted to) face lit up after seeing the view.

We set down on the side of a hill and started to walk down to the town. As I was walking my mind started drifting to when Percy and Thalia left…

 _Flashback:_

 _Chiron had called everyone to the amphitheater after dinner today. We were all surprised; no one knew what was going on. I thought it might have been something to do with Percy or Thalia; I haven't seen them for over a week. When we reached our seats and sat down, we saw Chiron with a solemn expression on his face and a letter in his hand. He stood up._

" _CAMPERS! Today I have some news about Percy and Thalia's disappearance." That brought a rumble of mutterings and whisperings; no one knew what happened. I had a strange feeling that he knew about Connor and I's relationship. Chiron took out a letter and began to read._

" _Dear Chiron,_

 _I'm guessing you're the first person to find this and read it. I'm tired of living the life of a demigod. It's painful and I hate it right now. After living through two wars, the loss of so many good people have affected me too much. Every night I dream of Tartarus, of losing my friends I hold close so dearly. Then my parents died. That nearly broke me. My mom was the greatest women to ever live. Then Annabeth cheated on me. That broke me completely. I couldn't live with that here._

 _Chiron, you were like a second father to me. You always cared for me, and I thank you for sticking by my side. Same thing with Jason, my cousin. You were always there to help, and I thank you for that. Leo. You were always the jokester and tried cheering me up, and I thank you for that. Piper, Hazel, Frank. You guys always cared about me, and you were great just for that. Nico, my cuz. Sorry for leaving, but I have to, I can't stay. You guys meant the world to me._

 _I am sorry Chiron, but my PTSD is catching up to me._

 _With a heavy heart,_

 _Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus_

 _P.S. Apparently Thalia has PTSD too, so she came with me."_

 _By the end of the letter, almost everyone started weeping, silently sobbing, or glaring at me over the loss of our best fighters and friends. Even Clarisse and the Ares campers. I realized how stupid I was to cheat on Percy. He was anything you could hope for in a man; selfless, kind-hearted, and strong-willed. We all realized that we should've helped him through his depression. No wonder he left._

 _Immediately we started sending off search parties, but no one came up with anything. We had no idea where he was. The Hunters were deployed, but came back empty-handed after more than three years of constant searching. We thought we would never see them again, but I knew; I knew they would come when we needed it most._

 _Flashback End._

When we reached town, we went to a bar together to blow off some nervous steam. We saw a sign called ' _The Yukon Bar,'_ a small, quaint looking place. We sat at the counter. Only one man was here with us, at the end of the counter. He wore a small green sweatshirt and blue jeans, with startling sea-green eyes that seemed familiar. Like Percy's. But the eyes were rimmed with gold, dark blue, silver, and sky blue, which made him look very unnatural. But he looked at us like he knew us. It was creepy.

The quest members all made small talk together sipping their beers, enjoying a good time before the next war comes into effect. Then the bell to the door rang and we all turned.

A beautiful woman strolled in and looks at all the occupants of the bar. She had blue hair (probably dyed) and pure white skin, with deep blue eyes, similar to one of the colors of the eyes of the man. She looks at us, almost quizzically, before turning to the man and her face turned seemingly relieved. Then the man steps out of the seat and bows to the lady, as she snaps her fingers and the blinds close and the door locks.

The man smiles and says, "Hello, Lady Sedna. How may I be of service?"

I rack my brain, trying to recall her name. I remember hearing it somewhere; I just can't remember. UGHH! But then she replies with something that places us in shock.

"Perseus Jackson. We need to talk."

Wait, wait, wait. WHAT!

"What about, milady?"

She replied, "A new prophecy has come into play. Agloolik and Amarok are rising, along with Erebus, you tourist. You are needed to stop them."

"Will you or the others help me, milady?" Sedna looked at him in sadness and replied, "Only Pinga, Qailertetang and I can, but the others are too weak. They barely have any power left to help. I fear they will fade."

Percy was about to reply when Nico spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Is that actually you Perce?!"

Percy turned and looked at the seven demigods in shock. "Nico, is that you?" Nico nodded and Percy ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. He looked at the rest of us and ran to greet and hug all of us. He looked back at Sedna and asked, "Are they here to help?!"

Sedna looked at her champion's gleeful face at seeing his old friends once more. She nodded, and he whooped in excitement. He turned back to us but was met by a slap from Hazel. He looked at her in shock, but muttered "I guess I deserved that."

Hazel than glanced at him in confusion. "Why are you hanging out with a goddess from the Inuit Pantheon?" He sheepishly rubbed his head and said, "Come with me. I'll explain on the way."

We left the bar after him and saw his car; a Hummer with tinted windows. We opened the door to find something we didn't expect. It was bigger on the inside.

Of course, Leo named it first. "The TARDIS-Mobile!"

 **Line Break**

We started driving into the northern part of the city towards the airport, before taking a left and heading towards the Seward Resort. "Where are we going?"

Percy looked back and smirked. "You'll see." We pulled up to the elementary school and Percy hopped out of the car and jogged to the entrance, where a bunch of kids with backpacks were waiting for us. Three all of a sudden broke from the doors and ran towards Percy, before he wrapped them in a hug and they started talking to him rapid-fire as he walked back to us. As he got in the car, we all gave him questioning looks.

He realized he hadn't told us who they were, and introduced them.

"These are my children. Meet Zoe, Jennifer, and Damion Jackson!" Zoe looked just like Percy with short raven black hair and sea-green eyes, but she looked like a 12-year old. Jennifer had black hair as well, but electric blue eyes instead of green. Damion, the only boy, had short black hair, but it was still a complete mess. His eyes were weird, though. One eye was the sea-green of Zoe, but the other was the electric blue of Jennifer. "Zoe and Jennifer are 8, while Damion is 6."

We all looked at him dumbfounded until Piper asked, "Who's the mother?" At this he smirked and answered "You'll find out."

We started driving south again to go to Percy's house. "Alright, alright. QUESTION TIME!" Everybody started asking questions at the same time. "ALRIGHT GUYS ONE AT A TIME! Piper, you first."

"Where have you been?"

His reply shocked us all. "I went to Medea's potion store and got Thalia and me a couple demigod-scent removal potions, then we came here by plane. We've been living in Seward the last eleven-and-a-half years. I was surprised you didn't find me then; especially Hazel and Frank." He shot the two a meaningful glance.

"Why," Hazel asked. "Why would we think to search here?"

"What did I say when we were hear before going to Hubbard Glacier?"

"That if you could, you would live here, but the gods have no power here."

"Exactly," Percy nodded. Then Hazel spoke up. "How are you so comfortable with Lady Sedna?" Percy smiled genuinely and was about to open his mouth when Leo interrupted him. "WHO THE HECK IS THIS SEDNA CHARACTER?"

Percy and Hazel glanced at each other and said at the same time, "This is going to take a while to explain." Hazel nodded at Percy to start talking.

"So I'll start with why Alaska is known as the 'Land beyond the gods'. The reason that the Greek Pantheon has no power here is because this is where the Inuit pantheon is located. They are the ones that have power here. They are a bit more powerful than the Olympians, for every citizen in Alaska of more than about five years know they are real. There is a pantheon of 12 deities in the Inuit pantheon.

"First is Agloolik, the evil god of the sea. He hurts boats by biting them, but helps wanderers in hunting and fishing. He is the one the prophecy is talking about, for he 'bites logs'. Second is Akna, the mother goddess of fertility. Next is another third of the threat; Amaguq, the wolf god. He is a bit like an eviler Lycaon. Fought him once, painful experience. Both of us almost died.

"Anguta is the gatherer of the dead; basically the Thanatos of Inuit origin. Igaluk, the moon god; one of the most powerful of the pantheon. Malina, his sister, the Sun goddess who Igaluk chases across the sky every day and night. Nanook, the master of Polar Bears; one of my favorite gods. He's so damn funny.

"Pinga, the goddess of the Hunt, fertility, and medicine; one of the most common gods to pray to in Alaska. Qailertetang, the weather spirit, guardian of animals, and the matron of fishers and hunters. Also the companion of Sedna, the mistress of sea animals and a minor water deity. After her we have Sila, the personification of air, and lastly Tekkeitsertok, the master of caribou.

"The reason, Hazel, that I am so comfortable around Sedna, is that she is one of my patron gods or goddesses. I am blessed by her, Pinga, Qailertetang, and Sila. My wife is blessed by Pinga and Sedna."

Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded. I realized that was why the Olympian Gods have no power here; there was a whole other pantheon here. The silence stretched until Percy broke the silence.

"Did you know there's a town called Valdez above Prince William Sound?"

We all broke down laughing, except for Leo who was puffing his chest out, saying, "I am so great, they named a town after me!" HE looked ridiculous.

Percy turned onto a gravel road and got out, so the rest of us did the same. We walked to the front and looked out. Oh my gods.

There was a beautiful log cabin made of polished Cedar wood in the middle of the clearing. A wraparound porch came around the house, also made of Cedar wood. It was an A-frame house with lots of ceiling to floor windows, especially at the front of the house. At the front of the house was the greatest view I've ever seen.

There was a small river, not very large, that headed down into the Ocean. Snow-capped mountains rose in the distance with green hills below them. The water was calm and peaceful, and you couldn't see any other manmade things. It was like that time in Carlsbad Caverns where we met Pan; it was almost completely natural. There were no sounds other than the birds singing and the splashes made by the frogs and fish. There were a lot of Cedar Pine trees around the whole lake and river on both sides; it was amazing.

"You coming in or you going to stay out there? You should probably close your mouths before you catch flies." He joked. We went in and stared.

There was a huge stone fireplace on the left wall, along with couches, an armchair, and a table that looked like it was used for everything. Above the room was a loft hanging from the ceiling with a large bed, probably where Percy slept, with a spiral staircase up to it in the corner. To the right of the family room was a large kitchen, complete with a fridge, an oven, and microwave. There were real granite countertops and the same cedar wood cabinets. To the right was a dining room with a mahogany table and chairs, with views of the mountains in the distance. A small bathroom lay to the right of the entrance. A second floor was right above the dining room and kitchen at the same level as the loft, along with a small bridge to get across to the other. Everywhere you looked had stunning pictures of the mountains, volcanos, and other amazing geographical structures of Alaska. It was beautiful.

Percy jolted me away from my observing by yelling, "Honey, I'm home! And I brought some old frieeennnddddsss!"

And from the Kitchen came a women that had black hair to her shoulders and electric blue eyes, in a sweatshirt and dark blue Jeans. Percy gave her a kiss on the head before I realized who it was. "Thalia?"

She turned towards me and smiled. "Hey Annie."

Jason fainted. *face-palm*

 **END CHAPTER**

 **So guys, how you like? I know, I know. Where are the fight scenes? Where is the action? Don't worry, it'll all start next chapter.**

 **And yes, Jason fainted. Doesn't happen very often.**

 **Anyways, Chapter Two complete.**

 **I answered a few questions, including what was CHB's reaction to the letter. This chapter was about 3100 words, so this is about average length from now on.**

 **Zoe, Jennifer, and Damion all carry some of their parent's powers. Zoe has control over water, Jennifer has control over Lightning and Winds, and Damion is the most powerful demigod ever, inheriting both lightning, winds, water, and ice.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and comment on this chapter!**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
